La nena (Song-fic)
by EngelTamii
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen una hija pequeña, pero, esta a sido secuestrada camino a la escuela; ahora todo su vida pende de una cantidad de billetes... Basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona del mismo nombre.


Aclaraciones: **Letra de la canción**

 **La naná la despertó a las seis con cuarenta y dos la nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz**

Era Lunes y la pequeña Sakemi tenía clases, se levanto de la cama tañándose los ojos y se sienta en su cama.

 **Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz**

Termina de rezar mientras se dibuja la cruz y se empieza a vestir,ignorando todo lo que le pasaría el día de hoy, empieza a guardar las cosas que necesitaría el día de hoy.

—Hoy es Lunes y me toca…Matemáticas, Ingles y mmm... ¡Ballet!— empezó a guardar sus zapatillas y los libros.

 **De quien es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur,armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer**

A determinada distancia de la residencia, un automovil estaba parando bajo con su mochila en la espalda y su uniforme de la escuela bien puesto.

 **Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos la nena tiene nueve años como iba a saber**

—Adiós pequeña, nos vemos cuando regreses—Le comento su mamá un poco alta, piel nívea, ojos jade y su cabello de color rosa pálido.

—Nos vemos mami— Termino de decirlo, se subió al automóvil y este arranco

 **Que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor**

El automóvil empezó su trayecto de siempre, mientras que la pequeña Sakemi pensaba en que iba a comer regresando de clases y que su papá hoy iba a regresar de su viaje de negocios.

 **Un tiro en la cien al chófer la nena va a la deriva**

—¿Reysuke estas bien? ...—Pero el chófer no contestaba y eso la alarmo —¿Ya llegamos? Volteo a ver a los lados,estaba asustada no sabía lo que ocurría ella solo quería ir a la escuela y luego ver a su mamá y papá.

 **Un árbol detiene la inercia Ellos la tienen rodeada**

El automóvil se detiene chocando, ella solo alcanza a ver autos a su alrededor y tiene miedo... No sabe lo que esta a punto de pasar...

 **Su frente dio contra el cristal Y le ha abierto una herida**

Se toco la frente y al momento de ver su mano se encontró con el color carmesí, se había lastimado al frenar el automóvil tan bruscamente.

 **Los vecinos se encierran con llave Nadie a visto nada**

No lo puede creer, nadie la sale ha ayudarla...solo buscan su propia seguridad pero y ¿ella? ; Solo era una niña y lo único que puede hacer es gritar...

—¡Ayuda!— Desesperada de que nadie salga en su ayuda en su auxilio...

 **Y la mano que mato a su chófer Ahora le opaca los gritos**

No puede gritar más y siente como se la llevan cargando, pero aún así trata de escapar por que quiere ver a sus padres de nuevo...

 **La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy**

Qué deseaban simple dinero, su padre el poderoso y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha dueño de las empresas Sharingan es muy adinerado y solo quieren dinero fácil.

 **La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas**

Oscuro y húmedo era el sitio donde la colocaron, no sabe donde esta pero se mueve mucho el lugar donde esta en estos momentos.

 **Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país Su vida es un truque vulgar parecido a la muerte**

Podía escuchar que lo que ellos querían eran dolares y no su moneda original, solo eso querían dinero entonces ¿Por que la tomaron a ella?...

 **La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de ingles**

¿Sus padres ya habrán notado que falto a la escuela? ¿La estarán buscando?...no entiende y solo los quiere ver de nuevo..

 **La nena es un bulto amarrado en un chrysler café Un zapato le oprime la espalda, un pañuelo la boca**

No puede gritar más, no se escuchan sus gritos de auxilio...le duele la espalda algo la lastima y no sabe que...

 **La nena esta muerta de miedo y no entiende porque la nena no sabe que aveces Dios se equivoca**

Tiene miedo por que los hombres que están a su alrededor no la dejan ir con sus padres, si rezo ¿Por qué Dios le daba la espalda ahora? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ...Si se rompió el florero no fue a propósito su mamá lo había comprendido...entonces ¿Por qué?.

 **La nena es desvelo y noticia la nena no esta.**

Podía escuchar que sus padres ya la estaban buscando, estaba en la radio...tal vez podía librarse de esta y ver de nuevo a su familia, si pronto la encontrarían.

 **Su planeta cambio de tamaño y mid Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta**

Estaba sentada en una pequeña habitación, pero más que habitación parecia un podía distinguir si era de día o de noche lo único que se lo indicaba era la luz que prendian en la otra habitación.

 **La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes,la nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta**

No sabe ya cuanto tiempo pasa, ya todo le parece igual pero sigue sin perderlas esperanzas de ver a su familia de nuevo,sin embargo una pregunta la sigue cada vez que trata de dormir.

 **La nena ya lleva 3 meses buscando un porque.**

—¿Por qué yo?...¿Qué hize mal? ...—La pequeña se lo preguntaba diario mientras lloraba lo que podía, no le parecía justo.

 **Seis kilos menos la nena tiene llagas rosas**

La mantenían a base de agua y pan, no le daban más le daban lo necesario para mantenerla con vida, pues si se llegaba a morir ya no tendrían con que se sigue preguntando el porque y cuando saldrá.

—Mamá...espero verte pronto y también a Papá...los extraño.— Y otra vez las lagrimas empiezan a caer por su cara,mientras se limpia no puede evitar ver sus muñecas unas pqueñas heridas color rosa.

 **Papa casi loco, mama de nuevo en los hospitales**

Sasuke ya no lo soporta, pasa el tiempo y nadie puede dar con el paradero de su unica hija,el Uchiha mueve cielo,mar y tierra y nada,¿Qué si esta desesperado? Claro que lo esta pero guarda la calma pues su esposa Sakura se encuentra en el hospital.

—¿Cerezo?— le pregunto al abrir la puerta, mientras piensa en como darle la noticia de que no encuentra a su hija.

—Sasuke-kun...dime porfavor que Sakemi ya esta en casa..—Lo pronuncio de una manera que a cualquiera le dolería, pues es la voz de una madre que acaba de perder a su pequeña.

—Sobre eso...—no pudo decirle la verdad pues un ataque de ansiedad ataco a la pelirosa—Ya casi la encontramos ..pronto estara con nosotros.—la abrazo tratando de calmarla y cerro los ojos esperando que el se creyera su propia mentira.

 **Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada**

Después de un tiempo, lo logro...le llamaron para pedir el rescate por su hija pero la voz no era normal, era transformada por un aparato que gracias a eso no lograron decifrar quien era,pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba pues tendría a su pequeña en sus brazos otra vez.

 **La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenir corporales**

—Si no me creen que la tenemos...le podemos enviar un pequeño regalo—dijo aquella voz.

Al padre se le erizo la piel y simplemente fue capaz de pensar en la expreción de su hija si lograban hacer eso, así que acepto.

—Le creo...solo quiero tener a Sakemi devuelta— trato de sonar frío pero en su interior alberga el miedo que todo padre tiene, no volver a ver a su hija.

—Perfecto— colgó.

 **Y el miedo se ríe de todo y se frota las manos**

Todo iba bien podría recuperar a la niña por una cantidad de dinero, a el no le importaba eso pues solo trabajaba para que su familia no tuviera complicaciones, pero el destino tiene otros planes que la familia ignoraba.

 **El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana**

Cada día Sasuke se la pasaba al lado del telefono esferando alguna llamda del secuestrador, necesitaba saber si su pequeña estaba con vida o no. No había ido a ver a Sakura por estar pendiente del telefono no quería causarle falsas esperanzas, aunque siendo sinceros...el ya las tenía.

 **La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz**

No se taña los ojos pues se acostumbro a la oscuridad donde habita, no entiende mucho de lo que pasa ni cuanto tiempo seguira así.Solo tiene miedo a olvidar como eran los abrazos de su madre o las escasas sonrisas de su padre cuando sacaba buenas notas en los examenes..pero sobre todo tiene miedo a no verlos de nuevo.

 **En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas**

A ella no le da una pequeña pizca de esperanza, siempre la misma rutina prenden la luz de la otra habitación le lanzan la comida y se no logra identificarlos traen mascaras...necesita saber que tiene la probabilidad de salir y recuperar su vida, sin embargo no le dan nada.

 **Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país,**

No puede olvidar que ellos no quieren su moneda original, ellos quieren dolares...

—¿Por qué?...¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?...—Ya no lloraba pues lo encontraba inutil.

La pequeña flor se estaba marchitando antes de florecer.

 **Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte**

Los tratos tan fríos era como si ellos no tuvieran corazón, ella solo era dinero facil así lo había escuchado mientras la tuvieran viva lo demas sería cosa facil..y ella no podía hacer nada.

 **La nena ya lleva 10 meses sin ir al ballet.**

Se pregunta si después de esto la dejaran entrar de nuevo a ballet, ese día el día que se la llevaron le tocaba a ella ser la protagonista de la pequeña obra "El cascanueces", después de tanto trabajo y dedicación todo se había ido a la basura...

 **El día indicado el dinero esta debajo de un puente**

Después de todos los meses, se había acordado la cantidad, el día y hasta el como siempre fue más que puntual y dejo el dinero en su lugar pero se quedo para encontrar a su pequeña viva.

 **La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada**

—Camina...—digo un hombre alto mientras la levanto de los hombros ya que no podía caminar.

Ella al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo la luz directamente,cerro los ojos y los abrío lentamente hasta acostumbrarse.

—Hoy te vas mocosa...—una mujer es todo lo que pudo identificar.

Esas palabras la alegraron, estaba olvidando el rostro de sus padres y sus esperanza que estaba esperando se la dieron y eso casi la hace llorar.

 **Todo marcha como pactaron no hay ningún pendiente**

La llevaron al piso de arriba para acercarla a la puerta, se acerca la hora acordad para dejarla libre mientras que Sasuke se desespera no puede esperar a ver a su pequeña de nuevo.

 **De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara**

La puerta se abrío de golpe dejando entrar la luz de día, Sakemi cerró sus ojos por el cambio de iluminación, cuando se volvío a acostumbrar los abrío...tal vez los debío mantener cerrados.

 **La nena reconoce en el rostro alguien familiar**

Abrío los ojos completamente, no lo podía creer..él, su familia le había hecho esto, todo su cuerpo se congelo no sabía que reaccion tener, asustada o enojada por que su propia sangre lo había planeado.

Él se dio cuenta y solo digo unas palabras...a lo que el cuerpo de la pequeña se congelo.

 **Los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar.**

Sasuke vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado dos horas del tiempo acordado, calló de rodillas no sabía que hacer...y por primera vez lloró, pues no sabría nada de su hija por que él lo intuia...por que simplemente lo sabía.


End file.
